Naruto: Conqueror of Nations!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He's the last of his clan. The last Namikaze. Now, tasked with restoring his clan, he takes to the task as only a Namikaze could. With enough virility satisfy to an entire harem of lovely women! Narutoxharem! Lemons! Fluff! Smut! Pre and post Shippuuden!
1. Collusion

**A/N: Mwahaha! Epic! Dark! Harem! I got the idea from reading many of VFSNAKE's stories, and finally, something occurred to me. Danzou has been trying to get his hands on Naruto and the Kyuubi for a long time, right? Well, what would happen if he succeeded? Granted, I thought of him as a villian for quite some time now, but after seeing his death, I've come to view him in a different light. Now, While I cannot ever hope to measure to VFSNAKE in greatnesss, I decided to give it my darndest try and this is what came out of that! **

_"May the whisper of my name haunt your days, until I one day return, to make your nightmares real..."_

_~Namikaze Naruto_

**Collusion**

She skittered across the ice, the white pathway fragile and splintering beneath her feet. The river was nearly frozen over. It was only fall in Konoha but on the borders of Hi no kuni, otherwise known as The Land of Fire, winter held the forest tight in its icy grasp. It was in this very forest that a young kunoich ran for her very life desperate to outpace those who pursuing her.

She was not succeeding.

_'I'm...I'm going to die!'_

Hyuuga Hinata scrambled over a bed of wet cobblestones, her slacks soaked from the chilly stream below, her shirt from the freezing drizzle above. She slumped backwards against a large boulder, her mouth hanging slack as she gasped for breath. She knew they were right behind her, somewhere beyond the stone, their lustful eyes prowling the forest gulley for any sign of their prey. She looked down at what had once been her left arm, now burnt to such an extent that she could barely even force it into a fist.

How had this happened?

It had been a routine mission. Investigate a disturbance on the edge of Fire Country. Just a simple B-rank assignment. An excuse to travel. To get her mind off of _him._ Only it hadn't been that easy. It was never that easy. Their simple B-rank had dissolved into an ambush and swiftly become an A-rank, if not higher. Currently she was separated by the enemy from her team and left to fend for herself. Even with her Byakugan activated, Hinata couldn't determine their location, nor could she count the amount of attackers pursuing her now. Her wounds had slowed her down and forced a rest.

A dull _whump _signaled the boulder's destruction at her back. Hinata curled into a ball and somehow succeeded in shielding a bruised rib from the worst of the blast. It wasn't enough, and then their was only the intensity of raw travesty to greet her flailing form. Hinata's face became intimate with the ground in a way that no self-respecting kunoichi would want and then he saw her and she was on her feet, running again. It didn't last, as another explosion consumed her.

_Why?_

Terrified lavender eyes could only stare on in horror at the sight before them. She watched, horrified, detached as her body was tossed about violently like a lifeless doll. Where had she gone wrong? What had she done to deserve this? Had she not been anythiing short of loyal? Had she not pledged to serve her village unconditionally? So then why? Why was this happening? Why was it happening to her? Why had she been left alone to die?

The footsteps drew closer.

She blinked back her tears that had yet to subside. Was this really the end? Was she to die here? Alone, unwanted, and humiliated? For surley, these men would use her body as they saw fit. They would take her and use her and harvest her eyes and then, when she had nothing left to give save her life, they would take that, too. Her teammates felt the same. They cared for her as only friends could but she was separated from them now; separated from them and her sensei and so very much alone.

Why?

She swallowed the lump that had begun to grow in her throat.

_Why?_

Why her?

Why now?

Her aggressors stopped and encircled her. She summoned up the last of her reserves and found them empty. She couldn't bring herself to face them. Was this the end? Would she perish here as they took her?

"Lord Raikage will be pleased." One of the grinned; the hitiate he wore marking him as a Kumogakure shinobi.

The sound of clapping diverted their attention. Soft clapping, puncuated by the light footfalls of open-toed sandals. The sound grew closer, and closer still, until a shadow did appear, rising upon the nearest hillock. It was a slight figure, nearing the 5'10 mark and otherwise unidentifiable in the distance. Undiscernable, unnoticable to those without the legendary Byakugan. Because Hinata saw him. She saw him and she knew him, all in the same instant.

It was a boy.

No, perhaps that wasn't quite right. A boy didn't hold himself with such pride. A boy wasn't clad in the signature garment of the Anbu Black Ops. A boy didn't leer down at his enemies. A boy didn't wear a ceramic mask, carved in the shape of a weeping kitsune. A _boy_ didn't have spiky blond hair and eyes simmering like smoldering coals. A _boy_ did not bother to conceal his chakra signature until the last instant, as this one had. Because this was no boy.

This was a man.

Garbed entirely in black and armed to the teeth, the Anbu crested the hill with slow, smooth steps. Upon reaching the platuea, he folded his arms and awaited a response. He hadn't long to wait. Silhouetted against the clouds and the moonlight sky, his shadow stretched across the ground, looming over the lot of them like the angel of death. Given the circumstances Hinata should have welcomed this intrustion with relief. Now, she wasn't so certain.

"Greetings, my deceased fellows." The man called jovially, his voice muffled behind the mask. "How are you on this fine evening?" Crimson irises glinted in the gloom, daring them to respond to the verbal jab. And respond they did.

"Deceased?" One of the thugs growled up at him. "Are you saying we're _deceased?"_

"Yes." The man continued, dropping down from the hill with an effortless grace bellying his charm. "The current situation doesn't allow for your survival." With swift and steady steps he stalked toward the foremost of the hired mercenaries shoving his smiling face at a heavyset man. "Therefore, you are all dead." He let the statement hang unadorned between them; revealing the kanji for 'death" etched into the bare flesh of his right shoulder.

"Don't tell me he's...that guy!" One of them hissed.

Despite his close proximity to the hired thugs, the blond performed a humble bow.

"My illsutrious reputation proceeds me." He cast a sidelong glance to the girl. "Now if you'd kindly hand the Hyuuga over and slit your own throats?" This subtle threat seemed to galvanize some of the men. One of the Kumogakure nin slid a hand into their pockets. If the Anbu noticed this subtle movement then he gave little indication of it. He could have easily taken them out in that instant. Instead he stood there, his head cocked fractionally to the side.

"You got some balls kid_...huh!"_

Before she could see it_-before she could warn him-_the man brandished a knife. The newcomer welcomed it with his palm. He didn't so much as flinch, even when the blade tore a hole through his hand and jutted out the other side. With his free hand he batted the man aside; smacking him across the face with an open palm. When the stabber tried to stumbled away the man's hand snaked out once more; ripping the knife from his own hand and ramming it into his attacker's throat.

The blond held the weapon there and twisted it, cutting a slice in the bandi'ts neck. It was only a quarter of an inch long, but it went deep. This width of the cut caused the blood to exit the neck not as liquid, but as a fine red mist; she could even hear the satisfying sound of a slight hiss. That hiss was the sound of life escaping his body. Soon, he would not even have enough life left in him to keep his eyes open. The blond rested his hand upon the hilt and gave it one final wrench, placing it in the path of the spray. The man uttered a hollow croaking sound and went down like a sack of potatoes, bathing his hand in red.

The blond stared at it in idle fascination.

"Ah_...pain."_ He smiled, savoring the taste as he lapped up an errant drop with his tongue. "I'd almost forgotten what it felt like." Abruptly, his grin became manic. "Well done my deceased fellows! You've managed to wound me! However," He held up his hand for all to see, "You'll need to do better than this if you plan to kill me. Much _much_ better than this!" Even as they looked on, the hole in his hand slithered shut. It simple closed, the wounded flesh knitting itself back together as though it'd never been.

"H-He's a monster!" Upon seeing their shinobi sponsor fall, the others were quick to fall into disarray and dismay. "He took out that jonin like he was nothing!"

"You have no idea." The blond made a show of cracking his knuckles, only to vanish in a swirl of leaves. _A shushin._ The conventional body flicker used boy most shinobi for the high-speed movement over long distances. But something was off aobut this particular flicker. In addition to the traditional swirl and a poof of smoke he left a red streak in his wake, tearing forward across the snowy field in a crimson flash.

"L-Let's get out of here!" Hollered one of the bandits; a sickly, gangly looking fellow, clad in little more than rag-tag armor. If the others heard his warning_-if they bothered to heed it-_remained unseen. A chorus of screams echoed his frantic cry, followed by a small fountain of scarlet. Their throats opened, the men sank like stones, sullying the once pristine snow with their blood. They lay there, gushing warm crimson, their warm bodies steaming in the frigid winter even as their blood froze.

Having dispatched them, the Anbu brought his wrath to bear upon the final mercenary.

"Stay away from me!" The man flung a kunai, only for it to meet a wall of red chakra. The throwing knife disintegrated and he was thrown backward. He stole a glance toward the Hyuuga, and for a moment looked as though he might attempt to take her hostage. Any attempt to do so however, was swiftly forestalled by loss of his right arm. Chakra coiled about his limb, a ghastly appendage that severed the limb at the elbow.

Half walking, half shambling, the Kumo-nin tried to turn his attention once more toward the Hyuuga.

A wave of killer intent convinced him otherwise.

The soldier-for-hire tried to flee, only to find himself bound by chains. Protruding flawlessly from the Anbu's back, they snaked around the unfortunate soul; dragging the man closer and ushering him to his doom. When he came within arm's reach the Anbu grabbed him by the throat. With the other, he slowly reached back to his mask, whisking the demonic visage aside to expose the features of his face; whiskered cheeks and furious crimson eyes and all

The man squealed in terror.

"I-Its you!"

The nameless anbu leaned closed, his expression one of deadly intent.

"I know who sent you." He whispered. "You may have been made to forget, but I know." A pause. "Well, now. I suppose that means I no longer have any use for you do I, my deceased fellow?" He glanced down at the slight pitter-patter sound coming from between the man's legs. He'd soiled himself. Disgust and revulsion and scorn twisted the fine features of the Anbu's face as the man thoroughly soaked his trousers. Then he smiled.

"Well, I suppose there is one thing you can do for me...

"W-What do you want me to do?"

The young man smiled coldly.

"I want you to look into my eyes." The Anbu growled. "Worship me. Fear me. For the crime of attacking a kunoichi of Konoha, die now and repent forever." His grip tightened, his gloved fingers grinding against blood and sinew and bone. "There are none before me. There are none behind me. I am Konoha's Crimson Fox, Namikaze Naruto!" His eyes blazed black and crimson with tomoe and the last thing the mercenary saw was his own death, repeated a thousand different times over.

The Anbu didn't even touch him. He didn't have to. With a heartwrenching scream the man began to gibber and wail, and all the while the chains tightened around him. Before he could free himself from the genjutsu, before the thought even occurred to him that he might be under the ultimate illusion, it was over. The chains slithered away leaving a hunk of bloodied flesh, utterly unrecognizeable from the charred corpses of his comrades.

Exhaling, the young man doused the mercenaries with a gout of fire, the Katon jutsu incinerating all evidence. He replaced his mask, the pained grimace of the fox sliding into place once more. Only then did he turn his attention to the Hyuuga. Only then, when he was certain that all traces of the enemy were obliterated did he walk amongst the ash of his enemy and approach her.

"Don't move!" A harsh voice demanded suddenly. "Or the girl dies!"

The Anbu, now known as Namikaze Naruto, rounded on the sound. Barely standing, one arm wrapped round the girl's throat and other holding a kunai to her neck, was one of the men he'd supposedly killed. Bleeding from the neck, but still very much alive, the man had taken Hinata hostage. Even as Naruto edged half a step forward, the man took two back. By the look in his eyes he didn't have much time left. However, could still slit her throat. Just a single twitch. That was all it would take.

"Lay down your weapons and surrender!" The nameless man screamed! "Now!"

"Damn." The blond murmurred, almost to himself. "Missed one."

_"Lay down your weapons!"_

As if he hadn't heard, the Anbu began to clean himself of blood. When he had finished, he made a move as if to step forward. The result was instantaneous. The man skittered backward, trailing blood and dragging Hinata with him. His days were numbered and he knew it, but still he clung to the feeble hope that he could win. He could _-would-_ make this madman surrender.

_"Don't come any closer!"_

"Don't move," Naruto said, raising his masked gaze to meet her own. "Hinata."

The girl managed a quivering nod.

"One more step and I'll kill her!" The man threatened. "I mean it!"

Naruto paused at that.

"One more step?"

He raised a palm and cupped it, his fingers shimmering in preparation for some unknown jutsu. He held it there, allowing the Kumogakure shinobi to avail upon him, to see it, as a spiraling sphere swelled within his palm. The sight of this jutsu, of that jutsu, the jutsu that the Yellow Flash had used to lay waste to Iwagakure, left the man speechless and shitless. The Yondaime Hokage's jutsu! What was he supposed to do against that! As if sensing his fear, Naruto smiled.

"I don't _need_ a step to kill you."

And then the _kage bunshin_ dispersed in a plume of smoke.

_**"Because you're already dead!"**_

Naruto burst out of the earth behind him, his fingers locking around the man's head. He felt resistance; felt tendons tear and ligaments break as he exerted his strength. With a might heave his captive tried to twist himself free; tried to bring the kunai across Hinata's throat. He only suceeded in making the smallest of cuts before Naruto successfully removed the man's head from his shoulders, tearing it free in a viscuous arterial spray.

Hinata _yelped_ and scrambled out of his way; desperate to get away from the still twitching corpse, as if it might somehow still do her harm. But it did not. It lay there stooped in a pool of rapidly congealing blood, lifeless and dead. She touched at her neck and swallowed, eerily aware of her brush with death. She looked up, watching as Naruto took up his latest kill and set it upon the burning pyre. He said nothing.

"Th-Thank you for saving me, Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. "I-

_"What were you thinking?"_

Naruto rounded on her, moving with a speed that Hinata had not thought possible. One moment he'd been yards away, watching the corpses burn. The next, swirls of scarlet and sapphire swelled before her vision, blotting out all else. Belatedly, Hinata realized that Naruto _wasn't_ angry._ He was furious._ Furious, for her risking herself, as she couldn't think of any thing else that would so easily draw his ire. Regardless, Naruto was positively livid with her. He made a curt motion toward his throat; silencing whatever else she might have said.

"Shut up before I kill you myself, damnit!"

Hinata froze.

She knew of his training. Shortly after failing the genin exam Naruto had been taken in by a man named Danzou Shimura. While Hinata knew next-to-nothing about the man, she did know that Aa a high-ranking council member, Danzou held significant political clout within the village. Making Naruto virtually untouchable. Only the Hokage could try to command him, but the boy refused to accept any mission unless otherwise approved by the man who'd taken him in. Hinata hadn't thought much of it at the time. That is, until Naruto returned from his mission in the Land of Waves.

He didn't return alone.

Imagine her surprise when Team Kakashi had returned with the infamous Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, and the last remaining female member of the Yuki clan! Their surprise had been total and complete; as had the rest of the village's when the infamous war hawk did something no one expected. Shortly after Team Kakashi's return from their mission in Wave, he'd revealed Naruto's heritage to the world.

Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Namikaze Minato. Not to mention Uzuamki Kushina. Meaning that he'd the blood of the Namikaze and the Uzumaki_-each of whom had been completely wiped out during the war-_running strong through his veins. The flood of marriage proposals and assasination attempts inevitably came and went, and with each one Hinata felt her heart break a little more.

Naruto survived them of course. But he was forever changed. Gone was that kind, determined, gentle boy she'd fallen in love with. And if he wasn't gone, then she was losing him a little bit each day. Just now when she'd been taken hostage, there had been a moment. A moment when she'd been almost _certain_ Naruto would stab through her to kill the kidnapper. But he hadn't.

He wasn't like that. Not yet. But he would be soon. Every day he spent under Danzo's tutelage was another day he died in her eyes. Naruto still had his feelings and emotions unlike most of Danzo's subourdinates, but how long would that last? As long as Danzo saw fit, most likely. With the Namikaze heir under his thumb, and the Sandaime unable to do so much as impede the line of potential suitors, it was only a matter of time before some kunoichi snatched Naruto up and whisked him away. Technically someone had already done so.

_Haku._

Naruto was currently engaged to one woman and one woman only. Yuki Haku. She and Naruto had been all but joined at the hip ever since their return to Konoha. They each shared painful pasts as only a demon container and the last of a cursed clan possibly could. Konoha had been quick to announce their engagement, while Kumo and Taki and Iwa were each clamoring to find a suitable kunoichi to woo him over to their side, as were Suna and Kiri. The balance was precious. _Precarious._ Everyone wanted a piece of Namikaze Naruto. And most weren't beyond killing to get what they wanted. That they hadn't yet done this remained something of a miracle.

And then their were the internal matters of the clans themselves to contend with. The Haruno clan had been first to present Sakura to Naruto as a potential bride-to-be. Well, that had been their intention. Unfortunately_-or fortunately in her case-_the pinkette was so infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke that she couldn't even _fathom_ marrying Naruto. The feeling was entirely mutual on the part of the Namikaze.

Naruto didn't want a thing to do with Sakura anymore. She'd already hit him on a daily basis before his tutelage under Danzo. Why on earth would he want to marry someone who caused him pain? No, thank kami, Naruto-kun wanted nothing to do with Sakura. Nor did he pretend to have any interest in clans Yamanaka, Akimichi, or Aburame. Much to Hinata's relief, though she bore them no ill will for it.

But that was were the lists of rejects ended, and where Hinata's troubles began. Naruto _had_ shown some interest in the Inuzuka clan when Kiba's mother presented Hana to him. Ah, if only it were that simple. The two knew next to nothing of each other and for now, their relationship appeared purely platonic. Thus far, Haku-chan seemed to be the only one he truly cared for. Aaaaaaand then there was Hinata's clan.

Whether out of fear or respect, her father was also maneuvering to get in the Namikaze's favor. It was Hyuuga Hiashi's personal belief that if the Namikaze prospered, then so too would the Hyuuga clan. And fortunately for him_-unfortunately for Hinata!-_he had two daughters to further this agenda. Until last week.

Naruto had flat out _refused_ to be wed to Hanabi, despite her father's pressuring on the council. Ever since that day, Father had been constantly pressuring _her_ to seduce the Namikaze heir and produce a child. To seduce him! Naruto-kun! The thought made Hinata's cheeks burn with fire! Impossible! Absolutely impossible! There was no way! She couldn't possibly tempt Naruto-kun to bed with a clean concsience. Not to mention he held little to no interest in her.

To make matters worse, the Chunin exams were fast approaching.

Soon representatives from the Five Great Nations, amongst them other smaller villages such as Amegakure no Sato and Otogakure no Sato, would flood Konoha. It was widely accepted that more attempts to woo Naruto-kun would be made during that time. All assasination attempts would be put on hold with so many shinobi within the village. With all their leaders gathered together, such an attempt would likely set of the Fourth Shinobi War.

Hinata bowed low and deep and the waist.

"I'm so sorry!"

The blond remained silent.

"G-Gomen," She repeated, "Naruto-kun."

He continued to stare bloody red daggers at her. Sorrow, and perhaps even regret, crossed the young Namikaze's face, but only for a moment. Hinata knew this only because her Byakugan remained active. Therefore she knew he was utterly serious when he took her hand and roughly hauled her to her feet. For a moment his fingers graced hers, a moment she held and cherished in her heart. It ended too soon.

Naruto jerked backward as if he'd been burned. He opened his mouth as if planned to say something, then snapped it shut. Shaking his head, he moved on ahead of her, with a flare gun miracuously produced from his flack jacket. Snapping it upward, Naruto depressed the trigger and sent a meteor of brilliance roaring into the sky. That would be a signal to converge. If Kurenai-sensei and the others were searching for her then they'd now know where to find her.

Already, she could sense them. There. Just on the edge of her Byakugan. They were sprinting toward the source of the flare, covering ground at an alarming pace. Akamaru must have her scent, Hinata realized. She had to strain to make out the finer points of their features, but for the most part her sensei teammates were unharmed. That was good. It meant their mission to investigate the recent incursions into Fire Country had been a complete success. Recently a strange group of _cloaked_ assailants were making attempts to gauge the standing strength of Konoha's military might. Caravans had been attacked. Civilians kidnapped. Entire towns razed to the ground. The information they had acquired would go a long way toward ascertaining the source of this apparent unrest.

Briefly, she allowed herself to contemplate the meaning of the failed kidnap attempt. Kumo's latest attempt to take the Byakugan had failed, and a month before the Chunin Exams no less. Doubtlessly this would not go over well with the village leaders when they convened for the Chunin Exams. But that was another matter for another day. For now, she just wanted to go home. Home. Home to father and his endless expectations. To the constant pressuring to make Naruto her own. As if her life wasn't bad enough.

"You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" the words were so soft she nearly missed them when Naruto spoke.

"A-A little." Hinata offered him her burnt arm, flinching as Naruto seized it. "I-Ittei! You're hurting me, Naruto-kun!" The blond paid her no heed, though his grip did slacken a bit. Just a bit. A green glow emanated from his fingertips, bathing her arm in warmth. _Oh._ She'd forgotten about Naruto's medical training. He'd been working with his senpai, Kabuto Yakushi on it for quite some time. Useful as it was, he didn't want to become reliant upon the Kyuubi's chakra. It was poisonous to him if used in excess. Suddenly she was most grateful for his interest in honing his own power. If not for that, then she'd have had to suffer the return trip with damaged arteries...

"There." Naruto withdrew his hand from hers.

As swiftly as it had started, the warm glow dissipated, leaving her arm cleansed and whole. Hinata marveled at it his work. Her hand was completely healed and as smooth as a baby's bottom _and_ twice clean as before. She felt refreshed, despite her lack of chakra and adrenaline. It was as if she _hadn't_ spend the evening evading pursuers. Such was the mastery of his work. Say what you will about Naruto's lack of subtlety, but when he set his mind to a task he often succeeded. Just as he had now.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Naruto asked tersely, mistaking her.

Hinata's cheeks reddened.

_"Nani?"_

"I _said,_ we're going home, Hinata." Naruto answered, mentally chastising himself for the slip. "You will file a full report with the Hokage upon our return. Until that time I have been given orders to take direct command of Team Kurenai. You and the others are to follow my every command to the letter. So...try to keep up, alright?"

The words sent a chill through her heart. She'd longed to hear those words from him. Longed to have him come save her. And yet now that it finally happened, she felt cold. It was a disheartening sensation. She felt numb inside. Like someone had reached inside her chest and plucked out her heart. It hurt. But it also felt good. It meant that she still loved him. But if she loved him so...

"Understood, Naruto-kun...

Then why did it feel like she was slowly losing him?

**A/N: Why does Naruto have the Sharingan? Why is he an Anbu at the age of fifteen? Why is everyone so determined to get a piece of him? All of these questions and more can be summed up in one word. Danzou. I DID tell you that he'd play a central role in the plot of this fic, didn't I? Manipulative war monger that he is, he's trying to create a monopoly on the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan to build up Konoha's military might. And if Naruto just so happens to benefit from that then he considers it an incentive to keep the Kyuubi container in his good graces. Also! Yay for Haku-chan! She LIVES! I'm also not opposed to certain vixens from Oto *Cough*Tayuya and Kin*Cough* and such joining in on the fun!**

**This is going to make for one hectic Chunin Exam! Sasuke isn't going to like this one bit...**

**I sincerely hope all of you enjoy this story and look forward to the epic haremy lemony goodness that is soon to come! Who will be in the harem besides Haku-chan? Good question! I sincerely hope all of you vote via review! We'll be seeing things from everyone's perspective and remember, the jinchuuriki are ALIVE because this is not Shippuden yet, (though WE ARE getting quite close to it and Naruto's sixteenth birthday) And another answer to another potential question: The Chunin exams were scheduled later due to select maneuvering on the part of Danzo. And how did Naruto learn the Rasengan? The Namikaze's scrolls of course! **

**Also, le gasp! Who could these cloaked assailants be? Could it possible be...**

**...you'll have to wait and see!**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Proposals

**A/N: Whoo! Long chappy! Really long chappy! I worked hard on this one! Today, (or tonight, depending on your time zone =D) we'll get to see several KEY kunoichi be introduced, as well as some much-needed backstory and character development for our fine cast. Now, as a note, Naruto is more mature in this fic. He's been raised by Root and by Danzou. He's...mature in certain aspects. Excluding him and Danzou I did my best to keep everyone in character as you'll soon see! Prepare yourselves for epiciness, my friends! Also..for your viewing pleasure there is *insert drum roll* a...**

**...Lemon in this chappy!**

_"Love should never be forbidden. Love is what makes us complete inside. Without it we are only half of what we could be."_

_~Uzumaki Kushina._

**Proposals**

The Namikaze estate was the pride and joy of Konoha.

Recently restored, it paled in comparison only to the Hokage Tower and the Stone Faces themselves. Just barely. It was a magnificent structure of spiraling columns and recessed arches, rounded roofs and overhanging stone gazebos and spires reaching to the sky. Before the royal estate sat an amazing domed garden. The dome consisted of a wrought-iron framework covered in a skin of glass. Circular limestone walls rose to a lattice of iron, holding up vast panels of glass. The afternoon sun beamed through them onto suspended orreries and a broad, beautiful parkway with green lawns stretching to white pavements, beyond which rose great shining buildings. The buildings were grand, with columned porticoes and hanging galleries and friezes carved in their tympana. The carvings bore both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan seals, adjourned prominently throughout the enclosure.

This was the Namikaze estate. Made to house hundreds of clan members, it was the ideal place to raise a family. And, given what would transpire here in the coming months, it would soon become a lovely home. Haku Yuuki strode toward the gate, her arms laden with groceries. An Anbu emerged from the guardhouse, his armor gleaming mirror-bright but his brows glowering cave-dark behind the oxen mask he bore.

"Who approaches!" He barked while Haku was still a block away.

"Haku Yuki." Haku introduced herself, nodding curtly in greeting. She'd taken to wearing a pink kimono _(Pardon the interruption, but its the same one as when she first spoke to Naruto)_ during her stay in Konoha, and wearing her hair down once Naruto realized she wasn't a boy as she'd so claimed. As such, she was easily recognizeable from afar, though her position as Naruto's fiance made her virtually untouchable from the populace. Nevertheless, the guard's reaction was one of immediate respect.

"Ah!" The storm clouds around the guard's face suddenly parted. "Haku-dono. Naruto-sama sent word for you. He should return at any moment." Haku nodded her thanks to the guard who in turn, allowed her to pass. Naruto was back? He'd only left for the edge of Fire Country two days ago. She'd half expected a week or more to pass before any real word was received on the Namikaze's part.

_As expected of Naruto-kun._

She'd been impressed by his skill on the bridge. Not only that, but he'd managed to singlehandedly defeat her. Granted, he'd been toying with her at first, but the moment she drew blood, it had been over. She remembered the chains erupting from his back. Shattering the mirrors, tearing through her flesh and dragging her back to reality. Haku had been impressed that day, but that impression had come with a terrible cost.

Because of the terrible toll said cost had exacted from Naruto-kun, Haku owed it to him to stay by his side. Although his injuries had long since healed he still bore the brunt of her mistake to this day. But was not just for the mistake that she stayed by him. Not anymore. What had begun as their failed attempt to assasinate Tazuna and a subsuquent betrayal of Gatou had led to this. Her new life in the Leaf with Zabuza-san...and Naruto-kun. Thanks to him, she could now call this village, this estate, her home.

Upon entering, Haku removed her sandals, as was customary. Barefoot, she entered the estate.

Humming tunelessly, she proceded inside to the kitchen. Depositing the groceries upon the countertop, she set about making dinner. Unlike Naruto-kun, Zabuza-san wouldn't return for days on end, when he did, the man would be absolutely starving. She hardly even noticed the sudden prescence of chakra stirred the air just outside the door. _Sure,_ she thought to herself,_ another assassin come to take Naruto-kun's life?_

She braced herself, her entire body coiled like a spring.

_"I'm home."_

Haku glanced up as the door to the Namikaze estate opened and closed. The voice was muffled, speaking behind bandages or perhaps a mask. Only Zabuza-san and Naruto-kun wore such devices, and of the two, only the latter had explicit acccess to the Namikaze estate. Therefore, it was most likely the latter. Unless it was an intruder, after all, as she feared. Another would-be assassin, come to take her life, or most certainly his. Well then, they would not find the Yuuki clan wanting.

Briefly Haku contemplated a set of kitchen knives on the counter. She immediately reconsidered it. She much rather prefered the tools of her given trade. _Senbon._ Why use a knife when you could end your enemy's life with a single needle? She slinked through the kitchen, careful to keep a low crouch and as quiet as possible. She could hear them_-whomever they were-_just beyond the bend.

Haku peered around the corner...

...and immediately found herself face to face with the visage of sneering fox.

_"Meep!"_

She skipped backwards, only to have a pair of strong arms lock around her waist and held her tight. Ah, but her arms were still free! Acting on instinct Haku summoned an ice senbon to her hand, the deadly dagger hovering inches above her palm, ready for use at a moments notice. And she might have used it too, had she not recognized the unruly mop of blond hovering behind the sinister facade. At the last second, her features softened. The icy dagger slipped from her grasp and clattered to the floor, shattering with a soft sigh of dissipating moisture.

"That was close." Her captor noted. "For a second I thought you were going to jam that into my knee."

"Naruto-kun you musn't do that!" Haku chastised, swatting at the hands holding her hips. "I nearly skewered you!"

"Would you now?" He lifted one arm from her waist and removed the mask, exposing a wide grin and mirthful eyes of tomoe and crimson. "And make me a human pincushion again?" Haku almost flinched at the sight of those eyes, but she controlled herself well. She was to blame for them after all. So instead of balking as she wanted to, the Yuuki heiress sighed, contenting herself to take his mask and embrace him, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Naruto didn't flinch away from this embrace as he once would have; quite the contrary.

The tension ebbed right out of him.

Naruto leaned into her arms and lowered his head, his forehead kissing that of the shorter girl's. For a moment he was content. Content to just stand there and hold her in his arms and never let her go. Not a day went by when he didn't think of her. Even during missions, she was a constant prescence in his mind. One more reason to survive in the day-to-day. Yet another to make it back alive from each and every assignment. Someone to come home to. He wasn't married to Haku_-yet!-_by any means, but she was a very capapable fiance, considering his birthday and the time of their wedding were mere months away.

Danzou wanted the wedding to be _after_ the exams. Not that it was of any consequence to Naruto. He was an Anbu, after all. The winner of the exams would be granted a brief bout against him before the eyes of all the villages. Nothing more. A chance to showcase his hidden talents and demean whomever thought they were worthy enough to stand before him. _Nothing more._ Haku, already granted Chunin rank after displaying exemplary loyalty to the Leaf, would be in the stands watching. So too, would Zabuza, but what concern was that to him? In a few months all of his precious people would be watching him, and he didn't have any missions for the remainder of the week. Life was good. For now he could unwind.

"You're a hero." Haku remarked, breaking away, the words sending a thrill through his body.

"I know."

"So how was it?" She asked seriously as she helped him remove his mask, placing it upon the table. Naruto's response was to move toward the inner sanctum. Haku followed, silently, knowing he would speak when he wanted to. Pressuring him for answers would only earn her his ire. She could sense it; stress emanating from him in waves. Naruto hadn't had a pleasant conversation with his master after all.

At length, he answered her question.

_"Tiring."_ Naruto flopped onto the couch, his entire body falling slack the moment he hit the sofa. He'd been chewed out by Danzou. Thoroughly. Apparently his mentor wanted a certain Hyuuga dead and was less than pleased that said Hyuuga survived what everyone was now calling a suicide mission. Thanks to Naruto's timely intervention Hyuuuga Hinata escaped with only minor scrapes and bruises what would have killed most genin. She and her team were being debriefed by the Hokage at this very moment. And after this, Naruto was expected to attend a banquet tonight _honoring_ him for his exceptional bravery in the line of duty.

Naruto hadn't wanted to go, but Danzou had insisted.

_"You let their heiress live instead of killing her." The old war hawk had pointed out good naturedly. "The least you can do is suffer through a night of clan politics. Consider it a learning experience, boy."_

Naruto considered it more of a punishment. He wasn't going to kill an ally unless the situation absolutely demanded it. Why should he be punished for that? Was he expected to have no emotions like that Sai kid? Naruto shuddered. He'd never seen _anyone_ so utterly emotionless; so hopelessly confused in the matters of humanity. Losing Shin had doubtlessly unbalanced something in the boy. He always walked around with a fake smile. Would losing Haku do that to him? Another shudder. _Che._ He ought to sent a Kage Bunshin to the reception tonight. He didn't feel like going out, all of a sudden. Let the clone receive the award, or whatever it was the Hyuuga planned on giving him.

The Hyuuga clan now owed him a life debt. He'd collected quite a few of those during his tenure as an Anbu. As well as his own share of enemies. He could scarcely walk down the street now without receiving envious glares from his _senpai_ that is to say, upper-classmen. Not that any of the ranking Chunin or Jounin could command him, mind you. A Anbu such as him, a Namikaze and a son of the Yondaime, took orders from no one but the Hokage and the council. That Naruto even obeyed Danzo stemmed solely from the fact that he'd actually made something of himself under the Root leader's strict tutelage.

Before he'd met Danzo, he'd been a dead last good-for-ntohing loser. Now, he was the last of a prominent clan_-he was beginning to understand how Sasuke felt-_and suddenly the world wanted a piece of him. He was the center of attention. Everyone wanted him. He was object of every woman's eye, and the envy of men everywhere.

It was just as easy to reverse the situation, however.

Before Danzo, Naruto been naive. Ignorant. _Dense_. He hadn't known of the evil sealed within him. He hadn't known anything. There had been attempts on his life, true, but they'd been half-hearted at best. Now, as the Namikaze heir he was forced to consort with such assasins on an almost daily basis. These were trained killers, true masters of their art. Born and bred for one purpose. His death. He'd long since become accustomed to this routine with them, but every now and then one such fool managed to surprise him. The last attempt had been particularly gruesome. A child strapped with paper bombs. He shuddered at the memory; and his powerlessness to prevent it. This was a part of his life now. He'd chosen to accept this fact, rather than ignore it. There would be attempts on his life, and, when those failed, attempts on those he held most dear. Would he be able to stop them all? Of course not. If someone wanted to kill him badly enough, than they were bound to try. But he'd be damned if he didn't try and stop them from trying in the first place.

Whether they struck at dark or in broad daylight, it made no difference. There would always be those who desired his power. Who wanted him dead. And those who dared to make a move for his head...

_...would swiftly lose theirs._

He supposed he should thank Danzo-sensei for that. For these eyes. He couldn't count the number of times they'd saved his life. A split second of warning; a feeling of dread that urged him to come about and present his face to an otherwise inoculous crowd while touring the provinces...honestly, it was enough to make a man paranoid! It made it burn; it ached at his eyeballs and made him want to pluck them out! Since losing his sight, Naruto had subjected himself to multiple experiments for the sake of numbing his neverending pain and finding new ways to increase his already massive chakra reserves. But it was never enough.

Naruto touched two finger to his eyes, trying to ignore the piercing pain. Danzo had assured him that the pain would subside eventually but that had been six months ago. His eyes still hurt as much now as they had on the day of the transplant. He still had flashbacks of it. The battle on the bridge where he'd first encountered her rare kekkai genkai; being caught of guard by the dome of mirrors. Senbon, hurtling toward his face...piercing his retina, like shards of glass a pain so intense it threatened to swallow him up and never let him go...

Since that day, his eyes would never shine sapphire again.

Now, they forever burned a hateful crimson.

These eyes were in essence, a gift from Danzo. In place of his old eyes, they were always active, made him every bit an Uchiha. But Naruto was not a true Uchiha. Using the Sharingan tired him, perhaps even more than Kakashi-sensei. That was why he'd always worn the mask. Even before becoming an Anbu. The mask was designed with special chakra suppressing properties, specifically for occular Kekkei Genkai. Just enough to prevent the pain; but not enough to dim the effectiveness of his eyes.

Without it, he would forever feel a least a twinge of pain whenever his eyes were open. On a good day it was just that. A twinge. A twitch, a slight blurring in his vision as his body became accustomed to the incredible occular power that was the Sharingan. On a bad day, a day such a this, the pain could be crippling. Debilitating. It made him weak in the knees at the worst opportunity. If not for his Kaa-san's bloodline, if not for the chanins of chakra he'd inherited from his mother, he would have died on more that one occasion. But it wasn't enough. The condition of his Sharingan, though somewhat stable, was a constant source of suffering for him. But there was a way to relieve this suffering.

Once the Chunin Eams ended, he planned to requisition a mission to track down an infamous healer. One of the sannin, the three legendary shinobi who'd once served Konoha to their utmost. What was her name again? Tsu...something? No, that wasn't it. Tsumane? No. Tsunami? Gah! Why couldn't he remember! What was it! Tsu...Tsu...Tsu...tsu...

...Tsunade?

_"Naruto-kun?" _

He shifted on the sofa, propping himself up on his elbows. He wasn't sure if he'd gotten it right, but suddenly that didn't matter. He felt Haku's weight pressing down against the sofa; felt the springs creak as the long, auburn tresses of her hair tickled his nose. He almost opened his eyes to see what she was doing. _Almost._ But he kept them shut, despite his misgivings. It hurt too much to open them.

Something cool and cold pressed against his eyelids. He didn't resist. He'd long since forgiven Haku for what she'd done, just as he'd become accustomed to her unique form of treating his malady. He made no effort to shove her away. Instead he sighed, relishing in the coolness of her lips and the comfort they brought to his burning irises. Every blink was no longer epileptic agony. He felt sweet, blessed relief, coupled with a sudden surge of desire. Soft, gentle kisses against his eyelids. Soft...gentle...

"Do they still hurt?" Haku's words were like a gentle breeze; washing over him and banishing his fevered thoughts. "Naruto-kun?"

"A little." Naruto admitted, smiling at her tender ministrations. "But enough about that." He pulled her down onto the couch beside him. She did not resist. Far from it. Haku offered warmth as only a Yuki could give, spooning herself against her love in a rare moment of intimacy. Naruto didn't open his eyes. Instead, trailing his fingers across her face, he committed Haku to memory. He ran his fingers through her hair, stroking it, marvelling at it.

"Naruto-kun...

"What do you think, Haku?" He murmurred to himself, his eyes creaking open as he continued to stroke her hair. "Am I doing the right thing?" He felt the brunette shiver as they dipped lower, seeking the subtle curve of her waist. "Should I continue down this path?" Here and now, it was hard to believe they'd ever been enemies. That they had ever been anything more than here together, alive, submerged in one another's embrace.

"I think you ought to take whichever path pleases you, Naruto-kun." Haku didn't doubt her words for a minute. It didn't matter what that path was or where it took him. She wanted him to be happy. If his choices brought them closer together than before then that was fine, too. If they didn't, if their paths were destined to diverge then she'd miss him, true, but above all, she wanted him to be happy. He deserved that much, after the life he'd lived_-suffered-_through as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

Naruto listened to her words and seemed to take them to heart. He nodded, his gaze drifting across her face; lingering upon porcelain-pale skin. Haku flushed. Even after the months she'd spent by his side, his gaze never ceased to make her warm inside.

"A path that pleases me, huh...

His fingers closed around the hem of her kimono. Before Haku could proccess what he'd done, Naruto pulled her face down to his. Their lips met, her eyes growing large, wide, and utterly full of disbelief. He kissed her then. Softly and slowly, daring to move his lips over hers. Haku felt her heart hammering inside her chest. She felt her skin; tingling as his fingers traced the subtle dip of her waist once more. Lower, lower, _lower..._

"Naruto-kun we shouldn't-_ah!_

She was cut off as his mouth struck her, his lips connecting with hers ferociously.

Perhaps it was the euphoria. Perhaps it was her ego regaining its former stature. Perhaps it was her one hand on the back of her neck, pulling her mouth closer to his, while the other started undoing the obi holding her kimono together. Whatever the reason, Yuuki Haku forgot about her fears completely as Naruto grabbed hold of her underneath her kimono.

Her mind exploded into white.

"I...don't want you to regret this, Naruto-kun."

"What's to regret?" He'd opened both eyes now, staring at her calmly with tomoe and crimson. "I've already chosen my path." Dread and joy filled her heart. Dread; that he'd leave her and choose another girl. Joy; that he just might mean what she thought he meant. That he'd made his decision. His choice, none other than...

"The path that I choose is you, Haku."

Her eyes flew open.

"Really?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

His eyes shot open in surprise; her kiss was cool but gentle, her two lips caging his upper lip between them. She wanted to say something, anything, but she was completely overwhelmed by him as he released her wrist and cupped her cheek with his hand. She soon found herself returning the kiss, deepening it as she opened her mouth and slid her tongue out and against his. She reached upwards with her arms and wrapped them around his neck as she pulled his body closer to hers.

His hips lowered against hers and she found herself slowly grinding against the touch. Her hand reached down and grabbed his ass, pushing him into her deliberate movements. His hand trailed downward from her neck and onto her breasts, pulling away the obi of the kimono away as he went. She reached up with her free hand and returned the favor, her fingers finding the small zipper that started at his throat. She pulled it down slowly, her eyes widening as his lean body was revealed to her wanting eyes. She slid his jacket over his shoulders and gasped slightly.

There were so many scars.

And she was responsible for most of them. She could see the thin streak across his neck where she'd stabbed him in a fit of fury before blinding him. She'd been mad with grief that day; thinking that Zabuza-san was dead; thinking that her master was gone forever, slain at the hands of Kakashi. Thus, she'd turned her rage upon Naruto, the enemy who'd thoroughly made a fool of her. She hadn't realized it was a genjutsu at the time, placed upon her to make her lose her will to live. She hadn't realized Naruto never had any intention of killing her, just breaking her. Instead he'd driven her into a such a rage that he'd nearly lost his life before the chains erupted from his flesh and tore her from her mirrors, effectively ending her jutsu and defeating her.

He'd made the mistake of angering her that day. And he'd never done it since.

But there were others. His arms were laced with lines, one after the other. His chest bore them as well; as though he'd been clawed by some great and terrible beast trying to tear its way out of him by any means necessary. Almost like...

Her train of thought was cut off as he began kissing her neck and pulling her shirt off. His movements were deliberate and powerful; his hands took what they wanted, his hips moved in ways that drove her mad. As he began sliding her pants off she thought of her virginity. She'd never done 'it' before. This was her first time. And she was giving it to Naruto-kun, who'd doubtlessly lain with many women, being the Namikaze heir. So why didn't that bother her? Why didn't she care that Naruto might not be a virgin? Did that really matter so much to her?

His lips skirted her jawline and she shuddered. She liked that. She barely even noticed when his arms wrapped around her, followed by a swirl of leaves. She landed against a bed-his bed!-and for a moment was content to resume their passionate kissing. But when Haku saw him looming over her with those baleful orbs of scarlet and onyx suddenly she was afraid. She hadn't given it any thought before, but she really was. She was absolutely terrified of the concept of engaging in intercourse with him.

_No!_

"S-Stop!" Haku cried, her hands slapping at his chest frantically when he bent down to kiss her. "Naruto-kun, stop!"

"Is something wrong?" He looked at her, his cheeks heated. Confusion adjourned his every feature, filling even the ever-activated Sharingan he bore. Suddenly self-conscious, Haku pulled the sheets toward her body, the feathery comforter doing little to obscure her feminie curves. Every inch of her ached for him, ached in a way she'd never thought to be possible; filling her with such desire that she wanted nothing more than to resume their passion. But she had to be certain. She just had to be.

"H-Have you...ever done this before?" She blushed, unable to meet his gaze. "I mean...that is to say...you've done 'it' before, right?"

"Not really, no." He touched a finger to his chin in thought. "Come to think of it, this is my first time seeing a girl naked, too." He smiled. "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you're beautiful, Haku. Very beautiful." There was no hesitation in his words. Pure, blatatant honesty. Just as he'd been the day they'd met. And he was calling her b-b-b-b-beautiful...BEAUTIFUL!

_"N-N-N-Nani!"_ Haku's entire body burned a bright brink as she spluttered this. "W-W-What are you talking about!" Instinctively, she moved to cover herself, only to stp at the last instant. Wait. He thought she was beautiful? Her? Naruto-kun though she was beautiful? Was that even possible? If it was possible, was he being honest about it? Was he telling the truth, or was this just a lie?

"Y-You're my first, too." Haku mumbled, steam shooting out of her ears, such was her embarassment. Naruto's Anbu training may have desensitized him to the matter of sex, but she had no such training. She'd never been interested in anyone before. She'd never loved anyone, except maybe Zabuza-san. She was nearly a year older than him, and yet here she was, a veritable shrinking violet when it came to manners of the bedroom.

"Love should _never _be forbidden. Love is what makes us complete inside. Without it we are only half of what we could be." He cupped her cheek, brushing aside a stray strand of hair. "Don't you think so, Haku-chan?" He thumbed her cheek back to him when she looked away. _Naruto...he couldn't possibly mean..._Haku shook her head, freeing herself from his grasp.

"You shouldn't say such things so lightly...

Naruto only grinned.

"I say what I feel. Is that a problem?"

"Then...how do you feel about me?"

Naruto blinked.

"Huh?"

"Do you love me?" Haku asked suddenly.

The anbu scoffed at her.

"What kind of question is that?"

Downcast, Haku turned her gaze away. Once again Naruto thumbed her face back to him.

_"Of course I love you."_

Her mind exploded into white as her arms took control, spreading themselves across his back. He was so completely taken aback by her kiss that he hardly noticed when his left hand began to cup her firm ass and his right palm took up residence on her jaw. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her back against the bedrest of the wall. Her hands were just as explorative, her nimble fingertips running along his chest and stomach.

He'd said it! He'd finally said it! After all these months, he'd finally said it to her! He loved her! And she loved him. Oh, how she loved him! She'd fallen for him the day on the bridge, the day he'd spared her life, when he could have just as easily taken it. She'd writhed in agony at his feet, pierced by his chains and laid prostrate for him.

But now she was writhing in pleasure as he thrust inside of her. She clawed at his back while her legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned loudly as she quickly came under his expert touch. He stopped briefly to look at her; she was panting heavily after her orgasm, her cheeks red and flushed, but she thrust her hips upwards into his, her eyes begging for more. He silently obliged as he continued pumping into her, her pleasured cries being the only sound to fill the desolately empty room. He came silently; she could feel him thrust one last time as his body shuddered in pleasure.

He rolled off of her as she rolled back over to him, resting her head on his muscular chest. Gasping quietly, her hand reached up and sought his; fingers closing around his as he dipped a hand into the curve of her waist.

"That was...amazing." she whispered.

He looked across at her, his crimson eyes saying nothing as they gazed at her brown irises. He leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling her head into his chest. Her hair had come loose during their frantic lovemaking, and now it the sweat-soaked locks lay splayed across her face. Haku was certain she looked absolutely hideous. And still he smiled. He no effort to rise from the bed. Nor did he stand and clothe himself, though their garments were downstairs on the first floor.

He simply reached across her and drew the sheets about them. Only then did she see the faint grin playing on his lips. Oh, kami. She really loved Naruto. She had for a while now. Every time they were together, she felt euphoric and giddy. She felt happier than she'd ever had. But now...oh, now...now she _really_ loved him. She was about to give voice to her feelings when he ceased his tender ministrations, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"I love you."

Haku was certain her heart would stop beating in that instant. It was too much to take in. Not only had she just lost her virginity, but she'd lost it with the one she loved. And the one she loved, loved her back. Forget stopping; it felt like her heart was going to burst! Before she knew what she was doing she'd rolled over and stradled him. Her heart thudded in her ears like a drum now, drowning out all else. With a sureness she wasn't sure she felt she reached below the blankets and grasped his member. Naruto stiffened at her touch; his expression turning carefully neutral.

"Haku?" He asked, his words guarded.

"I love you too...Naruto-kun." The Yuuki heiress whispered, fighting the urge to faint as she opened her legs and directed his member inward. "But...if its alright with you...I'd like to keep going."

Naruto did something that surprised her, just then.

_He laughed._

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

"What did I tell you about using Kage bunshin?"

Danzo Shimura looked up from his desk, his lone eye narrowed in the direction of the window. At that very moment it swung open, revealing Namikaze Naruto standing on the windowsill. Which should not have been impossible, because Namikaze Naruto was on the other side of Konoha, enjoying an intimate moment with Yuuki Haku. 'Naruto' closed the window and vaulted inside.

"To use it as often as I can." the clone offered a slight smile, answering his mentor's question.

"Precisely." Danzou commended his protoge, the password for their meeting exchanged. He brushed the paperwork aside, idly wondering if he'd be forced to suffer such a fate daily if_-when!-_ever he wrested the title of kage away from Hiruzen. Even the miracle that was the Kage Bunshin could not hope to escape this horror as the clone dispersed its memories would immediately be transfered to the original. But back to matters at hand.

Naruto inclined his head politely.

"I live to serve."

"As do all shinobi of Konoha."

A smirk on the part of the former.

"So why call me here in the middle of the afternoon?" He asked. What could possibly be so important that you'd rather speak to me as a shadow clone then? Danzou shifted through some paperwork and set it aside. Right. Down to business then.

"Demon Country has offered us their priestess as your personal concubine."

Naruto made a squelching sound.

"And her name is...?"

_"Shion."_

Naruto, red in the face, shook his head!

"No! Absolutely not! We've been over this before, damnit! I'm not marrying some faceless _onna_ of a woman from a country I've never been to in my life! And _why_ should I be even interested in another marriage proposal?" Clearly Naruto wasn't interested in the slightest. "I'm already engaged to Haku-chan!" But the old war hawk was nothing if not persistent. And patient.

"It is not a marriage proposal."

"Bullshit!"

"I said it isn't a marriage proposal!" Danzou slammed both hands down upon his desk, the act and the enthusiasm behind causing his subourdinate to jump. "It is precisely the opposite of a marriage proposal! An alliance between Demon Country and Konoha. A win-win situtation for both sides." When Naruto snorted Danzo offered his student a smile of gratituity. "Would you at least hear an old man out before you so rudely turn him down?"

"That line again, sensei?" Naruto scoffed, but he was referring to the man as his teacher again, which was good. "You've got plenty of life left in you."

_'How little you know, Naruto.'_

"What do you know of the bloodline of Demon Country, Naruto?"

_"Eh?"_

Danzou bade the boy sit.

"The bloodline of Demon Country is used to seal a demon."

Naruto inhaled sharply.

"You've got my attention."

"The demon's name is Mouryou." Danzou continued. "At present it is sealed in the bowels of a mountain, thanks in part to the priestess bloodline. However, that may soon change. I've received intel indicating a group of individuals recently made an attempt to breach the seal containing him." He held up a hand to forestall further arguement. "They did not succeed. However this situation has given rise to concerns within Demon Country; concerns that they might not be able to contain it, even with the priestess bloodline."

"This is going to turn into another mission, isn't it?"

Danzou shook his head.

"This is an S-Class assignment, not sanctioned by the Sandaime. You will have no backup. No support. Should you be captured, we will disavow any and all knowledge of your activities. But before we continue, I want you to understand something. The priestesses's bloodline cannot be passed on to any other clan."

"Wait, why?"

Seeing he was still baffled, Danzo sighed before carrying on. "Naruto… Throughout the recorded history of the Demon Country, there has never been a High **Priest**, only priestesses. Any boys born were not ever trained to take over the duties of their mothers, given they did not possess the bloodline to succeed them."

Naruto bobbed his head once in understanding.

"Alright...humour me." He began slowly. "For the sake of arguement lets say I've taken interest in this Shion girl and want to marry her. You've already told me it'll be a win-win situation for both sides. Care to enlighten me?"

"I expected no less," Danzou commended as he pointed at his prize anbu. "Clans are able to keep their bloodlines within the clan mostly due to the men, since traditionally _women_ drop their maiden name and adopt their husband's family name upon marrying. Rarely do _men_ adopt their wives' family name unless they are marrying into her clan. The Hyuugas are such an example since they insist men outside the clan adopt their clan name if they marry any women from within the clan, especially if it concerns any women in the Main Family. Such rules are meant to keep the bloodline within the clan.

"Such a rule for Shion's family is impossible due to the limits of the bloodline passing down to the women only. That and the High Priestess position just does not allow for the existence of clans. The position is very seriously meant to help others, not for selfish gains. Besides, the bloodline is totally useless for any military purposes. It is solely meant to keep Mouryou and future incarnations from wrecking havoc on the world. In the end, a clan for that bloodline would not work at all."

"Meaning?"

Danzou sighed.

"In addition to your _assignment_ to seal Mouryou your mission is twofold." He held up three fingers, one by one. "First! You are to protect the priestess. Second! You are to see to it that she sees Konoha in a favorable light. Three! Whether upon completion of your mission, or during, you are to engage in intercourse with the priestess.

_...what?"_

"If it is a boy, then he will come to reside in Konoha alongside his mother."A long and serious pause. "If it is a girl, then she will reside in Demon Country with her mother. In either event, you will have the priestess of Demon Country in your debt; not just as your personal concubine but you will have secured an important alliance for Konoha!" He leaned forward, steepling his fingers. "This is what your father would have wanted, Naruto. Surely you understand this?"

The silence was deafening.

Naruto looked like he was about to explode. His face was red and his hands were taut; fingers clenched into fists at his side. A glimmer of crimson chakra trickled through the air and darkened his features. Danzo was not alarmed. He knew his student perfectly well; Naruto would never use the Kyuubi's chakra against him. And even if he did, there were countermeasures in place. He'd been guiding the boy from the shadows since the beginning, silently ensuring that he survived without tipping his hand. But the time for secrecty was long since past. It had been over the day the boy stole the Scroll of Sealing.

That had been the day Danzo and his Root emerged from the shadows and into the light. He'd immediately claimed stewardship of the boy upon his return preventing any sort of action against him on the part of the Sandaime or the council. Years of scheming and plotting for the seat of Hokage were discarded that night. And all he had to show for it was a seemingly inept orphan. But that was then. This was now. Years later and nearing the age of sixteen, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had matured into a shinobi that Danzou could be proud of. The boy still retained his emotions; because the completion of this plan demanded those emotions. Even had he tried to eradicate them, he doubted that he that Naruto, would prove susceptible to the same influencing as Sai.

Naruto was a true Namikaze in every sense of the word. He would not be influenced. He would not be controlled. He would make his own decisions and like any mentor, Danzo simply shaped his instruction and tutelage around those decisions. When he realized Naruto was a demon container? He tasked the boy with controlling _it_ chakra. When it was discovered that Naruto held a wind affinity? Danzo beat a plethora of wind jutsu into the boy. When Naruto lost his eyes during the ill-fated mission to Wave Country? Danzou, taking a supreme risk, had implanted him with the Sharingan. That had been his ultimate risk. In bestowing the Sharingan upon him, he'd risked arousing the wrath of Uchiha Sasuke, the petulant child Itachi had proven unable to had needed new eyes. It was the perfect chance to see if the Namikaze clan bloodlines and the Sharingan of the Uchiha were indeed compatible. It was also tantamount to treason if the Uchiha made a fuss about it. Thankfully he didn't.

If anything, it brought the two of them closer. Naruto understood the same suffering as Sasuke, having now known his origins. The transplanted Sharingan_-sharingan from the arm of Danzo himself_-had proven more a boon than a bane. Now, if he could just get the brat to impregnate a girl before he went off and got himself killed, everying would be perfect. Konoha's two most prominent clans would be well on their way to being restored. Naruto, transplanted eyes though he might have, couldn't bestow Uchiha DNA on his offspring, making imperative that the _Uchiha_ knocked someone up before he finally went rogue.

The boy was becoming power hungry. He was greedy. And in this line of work, greed was the sort of thing that got you killed. Thankfully, his protoge wasn't nearly as foolish to indulge in such an emotion. Moreso since receiving his new eyes. At first he'd feared that the Kyuubi boy would reject the new eyes, but he'd taken to them rather well, all things considered. He still suffered pain from the transplant, but that was to be expected. He'd grow into his new gift, given time.

Just as he would calm down, given the chance to think.

And so, Danzo let his protoge stew. The boy would come around eventually. He was no longer the uncouth youth he'd been at the start of his training. He was Anbu. He could no longer throw himself headlong into conflict without hesitation. Danzo had strived to engrain caution into his apprentice, and he'd succeeded wholeheartedly. Even now while the gears turned in his mind, he could see him coming round. He _would_ see reason.

At length, Naruto spoke.

"Do you have a photo of her?"

Danzou handed him a manilla envelope.

"This came with the notice."

Naruto opened it and gawped at the visage within.

He took in the large eyes, perfectly coifed hair, clear skin, full lips, and lean, firm curves and he marveled at her. Hers was a beauty beyond describing, but, ultimately, it was the eyes that ensnared him him. Her eyes were cool, twin pools of piercing violet, so unlike his own. Hers were eyes that knew pain like him but unlike him, that pain had not been taken to pieces; it had not been dissected, dissasembled, examined from every angle, and then, summarily conquered.

Her eyes were twin pools of mournful loneliness.

"Well?" Danzou asked. "Will you at least meet with her?"

Naruto chewed on his lip.

Something was off about all this. The Chunin exams were only months away. Security would be tight as preparations were made for the arriving dignitaries, not to mention an influx of foreign shinobi. And Danzo wanted to send his top operative to Demon Country during that time? No, that wasn't at all like Danzo-sensei. The man maybe old, but he certainly wasn't senile. He was a master tactician. Greater than even Shikamaru. And _that_ was saying something considering the Nara was pretty much Naruto's best friend. If Danzo was being so forthright about everything, it could only mean one thing.

_"She's already here, isn't she?"_

Danzou's only response was to smile.

"When?" Naruto forced the words through his teeth, knowing he'd been had. He'd never had any say in this at all! She'd been here the whole time! This had all been one giant ruse just to get him to accept! "When did she get here?"

"You were gone for the span of three days." Danzou offered, as though this explained everything. "During that time, Shion-sama and her entourage arrived at our gates. They are here under the "official" pretense of a peace summit. Hiruzen knows of their prescence; but what he does not know is that you are to secret yourself amongst them before their departure. Will you accept this assignment for the sake of Root, on behalf of the Leaf?"

Naruto uttered one word; a low growl that tore the air between them.

_"Fine."_

"Excellent." Danzou's confidence was supreme. "You'll meet her tonight."

Naruto froze.

"T-Tonight?"

"You have a banquet to attend, remember?" Danzou reminded with a grandfatherly smile. "The Hyuuga clan wishes to honor you for your service on their behalf." The smile didn't reach his eye, which didn't leave Naruto's brooding gaze for a moment. "I trust you'll be attending in person?" His expression said it all: _I'll know if you send a shadow clone in your stead._ Naruto gulped. Damnit! Was he really this easy to read?

"Do I have to go?" His words emerged as a frantic plea. "I'll accept the assignment, I'll accept _any_ assignment! Please! Just don't make me go tonight!"

"Absolutely not." Danzo refused, shaking his head. "All the clans will be in attendance. As will the priestess herself. To send a kage bunshin would be a sign of disrespect. The purpose of tonight's banquet is to integrate yourself with the populace of Konoha. You are an Anbu. You live in the shadows. But as the heir to the Namikaze clan so too must you be seen in the light. This village needs a hero. Tonight, you are that hero."

A grimace of self-castigation.

"Shion's going to be there, isn't she?"

"You are wise beyond your years, my apprentice." Danzo nodded sagetly, impressed by the boy's tact. "Yes. Lady Shion will indeed be present during tonight's festivities. For your sake and ours, I hope you make a lasting impression on her."

The clone looked as though it might perish on the spot. And perish it did.

With a poof of smoke, the shadow clone dispersed.

_Tonight was going to suck!_

* * *

(Miles away, in the village of Takigakure...)

_Tonight sucked!_

_**"Marriage?"** _

Fu all but _spat_ the word, her eyes narrowd into venemous slits of amber. The village leaders had just given her the ultimate of ultimatums. In the coming months, the Chunin Exams would be held in Konoha. Villages from all over would be in attendance, each eager to prove the worth of their genin in pitched combat. Before that time, villages were being given a grace period to submit various petitions for marriage to said village. The reason, you ask? One Namikaze Naruto. The last surviving Namikaze/Uzumaki, bearing the legendary blood of both clans. Many villages wanted to woo the Namikaze, or at least sire a child of legendary bloodline.

And Fu was Takigakure's ace in the hole. Whether she wanted to be or not. At sixteen years of age, she was the most powerful_-not to mention beautiful-_kunocihi in the Hidden Waterfall Village.U nfortunately, she was also the most reviled. Because Fu was a demon container. She held the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle within her, sealed into her by her now deceased mother; who, having drank the Hero's Water of their village in order to seal the beast within Fuu's chest, had perished shortly thereafter. She was the weapon of the village used in times of great peril, and utterly reviled for her own unstable power. She was loathed by her entire village, and knew they'd gladly abandon her, given the slightest provocation.

Hence the ultimatum.

Taki's ultimatum was this: Fu was to somehow seduce Namikaze Naruto _and_ convince him to defect to Taki. She was then to bear them his child, not for her sake, but for the sake of her so-called village. If she failed, she, the Nanabi Jinchuuriki, would be forced into exile. She would be marked a nukenin, a missing ninja, with no place to call home or her own. What little love she'd held for her village evaporated upon being presented with this order.

'I hate this! I hate them! I hate all of them!'

Forced to bear a child or forced exile.

**"Sound like you got the raw end of this deal kid."** A disembodied voice chirped inside her skull. **"Serves you right for trusting humans."** Fu glared bloody red daggers at her tenant, although she couldn't see physically see him. Damned beetle! Always mocking her! Always demeaning her! It knew her better than anyone else and it used that knowledge to torment her on a daily basis, just like it was tormenting her now!

_"Urusei, Choumei! I don't like this anymore than you do!_

**"So what'll it be then, Fu?"** A hollow laugh. **"You gonna get knocked up or knocked out?"**

Fu wanted to scream.

She wanted to bolt for the village gates and slaughter everyone, leaving a bloody trail in her wake. It was tempting. Oh so tempting! She just had to surrender control to the beast within and BAM! Bye bye Takigakure! With every fiber of her being she restrained herself. If she did that, she would die. She didn't want to die. More than anyting else, she did not want to die. Which left her with one choice. One choice, a choice that made her stomach churn and her mouth retch.

_"Fuck this!"_

* * *

(Meanwhile in Otogakure)

_**"Why the fuck do we have to do this!"**_

Tayuya swore and spat and _spit_ as she stormed out of the Otogakure compound. Contrary to its name, Oto wasn't an actual village. It was merely a series of bases scattered around the Land of Rice Patties. What a retarded name and place for such Orochimaru-sama's glorious village! Only, it wasn't looking so glorious at the moment. In her hand she clutched her orders, handed down to her by the sannin himself.

She had to kidnap this spoiled brat? And she had to let him knock her up _and_ pop out a kid! Fuck that! Fuck this! Fuck it! She wouldn't do this! _They_ wouldn't do this! If not for her master's curse mark, she would have fled, and taken Kin with her.

What really pissed her off, was the fact that Kin dragged herself into it. In her foolishness, her only friend in this god-forsaken world had tried to convince Lord Orochimaru of his mistake; claiming _she_ was better suited to this allimportant task. She'd been trying to save Tayuya and her virginity, or a lack-thereof. Trying to save her. Was she stupid or something! Kin was a virgin! Tayuya _wasn't!_ By volunteering herself for the task she'd only drawn Orochimaru-sama's attention to herself! Now, Tayuya and Kin were both being sent to Konoha as what Orochimaru-sama called 'canditates' for his grand scheme.

The very thought of it made Tayuya shudder.

"This is bullshit, Kin!"

Her friend did not honour her with a response.

Kin had been silent for some time now, her fellow kunoichi trudging behind her in abject dejection. The normally vibrant girl had lost all color from her face. It looked like her life was over. In Kin's eyes it probably was. She had only just turned sixteen yesterday, and now, this? Kin didn't have a curse mark yet, so she could run if she wanted. But the girl didn't have Tayuya's will. She was utterly obedient to Orochimaru, her desire to serve him surpassed only by the love she held for her best friend.

Kin was like a little sister to her. They'd come to Otogakure months apart but had been inseperable ever since.

No one would touch her.

_No one._

Or so she wanted to say, but if she rebelled then she was as good as dead. She wasn't any good to Kin if she died. Who would keep Zaku and Sakon at bay if not for her? No, she could not afford to die yet. But that meant she had to accomplish this mission and return safely. Child and all. Oh, how it galled her!

It made Tayuya want to weep. As much as she might loathe this, she'd be able to tolerate it. But Kin? Not a chance in hell. She'd seen the girl wilt once Orochimaru-sama said she would be accompanying her on this most vital mission. _Mission my ass! He wants us to whore ourselves out to Konoha!_ The very thought of it made her seethe. She hated the Leaf more than anything. Living the high life while the rest of the world withered around them...the bastards! They didn't deserve to live! They deserved to...

"Tay?"

The redhead perked up at the mention of her nickname, abruptly aware that her fellow kunoichi had spoken to her. Startled, she leveled an accusative stare only to find her friend on the verge of tears. Her lower lip trembling and misty-eyed, the blackette looked as though she would collapse at any moment. Tayuya reached for the younger girl and embraced her. Only then did Kin cry, only then did she shed her tears. She quivered in her embrace, her long bob of black hair jerking up and down within each muffled sob. Tayuya held the young kunoichi tight, knowing kind words would not be enough, but whispering them away.

"It'll be alright," She soothed her distraught friend. "Everything will be alright...

"No!" Kin practically screamed. "No it won't!"

A sursurus of whispers later and Kin dissolved into sobs once more.

"Listen!" Tayuya snarled, her rage briefly getting the better of her. "I said it will be alright! That means it will be!"

"B-But Orochimaru-sama said...

"Like hell!" Tayuya's smile turned ferocious. "I won't let that kid touch you! Orochimaru-sama said he needs to knock _one_ of us up, right? Not both! I'll be damned if it has to be you instead of me!" She left out the fact that she had no intention of getting pregnant. She would not bring a child into this world. She was fucked up enough already, the last thing she needed was a child. A child that would be ripped from her arms the moment it was born, and subjected to countless experiments...No! The last thing she wanted to do, the absolute last thing...was to get pregnant. Absolutely not! Driving these thoughts from her mind, she put on a brave face. For Kin, if not herself.

Kin smiled then, and it was a fragile, breakable thing, that smile.

...you'd do that for me?"

Tayuya smiled, and it was a softer smile this time.

"Heh! What else are friends for?"

_"Wai!"_ Kin cried, her sadness banished as she glommed the object of her affections. "Tay-chan's the best!"

"H-Hey!" Tayuya cried! "Watch where you're putting your hands, baka!"

* * *

(High atop the peaks of Kumogakure)

Nii Yugito was not amused.

Not in the slightest.

She'd just received word that she'd be taking part in the Chunin Exams. She, Nii Yugito vessel of the Nibi, also known as the Two-Tailed cat and better known as Matabi. The Nibi shared her disposition against going to Konoha. Much less meeting the Namikaze to whom they'd be forced upon. Her teammates did not share this disposition. Karui was ecstatic, and for that she was foolish and inept. Samui remained as unreadable as ever, but the big-bossomed girl appeared to have taken a genuine interest in the Namikaze and his reputation. Another foolish girl.

Yugito despised them both.

Just as she _despised_ those who thought they were above their station. This Namikaze boy was just that. An impertinent youth who'd risen in rank thanks to his clan's status. Not through ability. Nor through any effort of any kind. He was not worthy of the lofty pedestal to which he'd ascended. He did not deserve the gilded throne he'd been placed upon. She loathed him. Abhored him. Let the Raikage dream! Let him think he could snatch a Namikaze from Konoha as easily as a leaf from a branch! She would not be privy to this farfetched plan of his! She would not bear his child!

If he ever laid hands upon her...if he ever tried to violate her innocence...If he even spoke so much as a single word to her...

_...she'd kill him!_

* * *

(Amidst the craggy peaks of Iwagakure)

"You _don't_ want me to kill him, gramps?"

Kurotsuchi, grandaughter of the Tsuchikage, could not comprehend this. Konoha was their sworn enemy. Which made this kid their enemy. The Yellow Flash had _decimated_ them during the war. And now she was expected to make nice with his progeny? The thought galled her. This was the Yondaime's kid! If they let him master his powers he would destroy them! They needed wipe him out while they'd the chance; not treat him like some long lost son-in-law!

Hence the reason Kurotsuchi was acting so foul towards her grandfather. Onoki of Both Scales, also known as the Sandaime Tsuchikage, was not taking kindly to the insolence of his grandaughter. He'd spent the last hour trying to convince his only grandchild that it was in their best interests to stay in Konoha's good graces. For the moment. Always one to find an opportunity, Kurotsuchi demanded that they kill the Namikaze now, rather than later.

"I said you couldn't kill him _yet,_ Kurotsuchi!" Onoki ran both hands across his balding skull. "Wait until his guard his down. Then go in for the kill!" Now by "kill" Onoki did not mean kill in a conventional sense. By "kill" he meant that Kurotsuchi was expected to work the feminine wiles of Iwa upon Namikaze Naruto, get herself a belly full of a baby, and return to Iwa as a hero.

_"Iie!"_ she folded both arms before her chest and shook her head. "No! I refuse!"

"Why must you be so stubborn!" Onoki groaned.

"Why must you be so _stupid,_ baka jiji!" Kurotsuchi shot back. "I'd rather just kill him! I don't want to lose my virginity to some punk from Konoha! Least of all that Namikaze kid!"

"Oho?" Onoki grinned suddenly. "So you're still a virgin after all, Kurotsuchi? And here I thought you and Akatsuchi...

Kurotsuchi, red in the face, shrieked!

"J-Jiji!"

"If you don't do it I'll tell him myself." Onoki threatened slyly.

"F-Fine!"

_This was going to suck!_

* * *

(Within the arid plains of Sunagakure)

Temari was not pleased.

She'd been summoned into her father's office. He never called her, much less spoke to her. And yet now, out of the blue, he'd summoned her to his quarters. The number of guards had increased since she'd last seen him. That was worriesome. Her father was paranoid by nature, but this was going to far. Even for him. For him to be so paranoid, was it because of his association with that pale-skinned man? She knew he was one of the sannin, but even so, his name escaped her...

"We are going to make peace with Konoha." The Kazekage began suddenly, stoically.

Temari's shock was complete. They were going to make peace? With Konoha? But what about Gaara? What about the invasion? What of their alliance with Otogakure? Surely they couldn't just back out of it. Orochimaru_-aha!-_was not the type to take cowardice lightly. He'd likely view this as a betrayal and target them in the future. Even knowing this, Sunagakure was backing out of the invasion...just like that?

Well, when in Suna...

"Father," Temari began, "I don't understand. What about the invasion?"

"There will be no invasion, Temari!" The Yondaime Kazekage, and her father, stated sternly. "As of today we shall strive to renew our alliance with the Leaf!" He waved a hand and banished his advisors from his office before the latter could protest. "Now, listen to me, Temari. I have brought you here for a reason, my most beautiful daughter. What I am about to tell you must never leave these walls." A moment of supreme silence. "Do you understand?"

Temari nodded.

"As I have told you, the invasion plan is now null and void." The Kazekage explained. "We cannot hope to stand against the Namikaze. He is too powerful. Therefore, we must placate him. I pray our allies in Oto understand this, for if they intend to proceed without us, they will surely be destroyed." A grimace of self castigation."However, you are to play a pivotal role in the plan to renew our bond with Konoha, my daughter."

"And what part is that, father?" Temari asked, sensing something ill was about to come. She didn't like this. Not one bit. Ever since news of the Namikaze had reached Suna, everyone had been on edge. The entire invasion plan had been called into question. If the Namikaze clan still lived, if even a single member of the once illustrious clan could be said to draw breath, than Suna had no chance. They'd already been skittish about Gaara and the invasion to begin with Now it was simply out of the question. There was no way the could win against Konoha, even with a demon container of their own. Pacification was the only option.

"I'm glad you asked, my daughter." The Kazekage's smile could be seen behind his mask. "Your role will be the most improtant part of all. He parted the blind between him and his guards and handed one fo them a scroll. The guard then handed the scroll to Temari, who accepted it, albeit with hesitation.

"Father, this is...

"Indeed." The gleam in the Kazekage's eye was unmistakeable. "The preparations have already been made. Three months from now, you...will become a resident of Konoha, and a shinobi of their forces."

"F-Father, you can't possibly be serious...

"I'm sorry Temari, but I am." She held her breath, dreading what she would hear. He couldn't. He wouldn't. This wasn't right. This wasn't fair! They shouldn't have to cowtail to the Hidden Leaf Village like this! They shouldn't be this weak! They shouldn't...she shouldn't..._she_ shouldn't have to...

"You will marry Namikaze Naruto!"

The silence was deafening.

_"What?"_

**A/N: Phew! This lemon was ridiculously hard to write! Naruto's got his work cut out for him with all these fiesty females! And these are only a few of them, but not all! We've got a little bit of everything in this story! And on another note, Hoho! Looks like Shion gets to join in on the fun, too ! I know she doesn't meet Naruto until the first Shippuuden movie but I simply couldn't help myself. She'll be in the harem, too! Now, to clarify things. Yes, Haku was the one to blind Naruto. Hence the reason Danzou gave him Sharingan eyes as a transplant. Why do they hurt him, you ask? Well, Kakashi has to keep his Sharingan eye constantly covered, no? Imagine have two Sharingan you could never deactivate, being a constant strainon your chakra! That would hurt. Not to mention the fact that Naruto's tenant HATES all things Uchiha. Naturallly this could lead to a bit of pain on his part.**

**Lemons coming soon next chapter!**

**I sincerely hope all of you enjoy this story and look forward to the epic haremy lemony goodness that is soon to come! Who will be in the harem besides Haku-chan? Good question! I sincerely hope all of you vote via review! We'll be seeing things from everyone's perspective and remember, the jinchuuriki are ALIVE because this is not Shippuden yet, (though WE ARE getting quite close to it and Naruto's sixteenth birthday) And another answer to another potential question: The Chunin exams were scheduled later due to select maneuvering on the part of Danzo. And how did Naruto learn the Rasengan? The Namikaze's scrolls of course! **

**Also, le gasp! Who could these cloaked assailants be? Could it possibly be...**

**...you'll have to wait and see!**

**R&R! =D**


	3. Enemy of my Enemy

** A/N: Ohmygoshhi. Remember me? I know a lot of you probably hate me now for taking so long to update this. My muse does what it wants, when it wants, unfortunately. Quite a few things have changed in canon since the last update, and surprisingly, they work in my favor, all save ONE of them. Apparently Kishimoto-sensei is going to bring Naruto to and end this year 0_0 Doesn't mean I won't update, though! Aaaaaand, with that being said, let us begin!**

_"Don't start what you can't finish."_

_~Danzou Shimura._

**Enemy of my Enemy**

The storm ripped over the village, gushing torrents of rain that struck the streets with the sharp ring of metal on stone. Lightning strikes spat down, angry artillery fire that slammed against the cannon roar of thunder in a deafening canocophy of light and sound. There was a gleeful kind of mean in the air, a sizzle of temper and spite that boiled with power.

It suited Naruto's mood perfectly.

Hadn't he asked himself what else could go wrong?

In answer to that weary, and completely rhetorical, question nature_-in all her maternal wrath-_was showing him just how bad things could get. Forced to attend this lavish party held at the Hyuuga compound in his honour; forced to wear formal attire_-his least favorite clothes!-_forced to trudged through a torrential downpour. Oh, Naruto could've arrived their via shushin, but he _wanted_ to be late. He wanted to wait as long as possibly possible before making his grand entrance; before he was forced to indulge in unpleasant pleasantries and the like.

Garbed in the colors of the namikaze clan, he strode through the street in orange and blue; once his favorite colors, now his least. Clad in a garrish kimono and hakama, he found himself longing once more for his plain Anbu attire. At least he could move in that! He kept himself dry using a high-level fire technique taught to him by Danzou-sensei, a particularly useful trick, now that he thought of it. He superheated the air with chakra, creating an invisible bubble of protection, both from the deluge and unpleasant moisture. He didn't even sweat.

There was an ominous rattle somewhere within the streets ahead of him. A shadow stepped out from an alleway and into the gloom, barely visible amongst the thick drops. He took in hard, blue eyes, much like his own but these were frozen chips of ice; not a think like the soft cerulean he called his own. That, and they were garbed entirely in black. Naruto sighed, pushed a hand through his hair, came to a stop.

Another one, at this hour?

He spared a glance for the sentires; there were none. No guards. Everyone was either too drunk or too far away to notice the slight figure standing before him. Those that might've noticed were indoors, driven in by the sheer might of the storm. Not that it mattered. He shifted, placing additional weight on his left foot, a subtle movement that did not go unoticed by the would-be assasin. _She _for her slight frame and slender build would not permit her to be male, raised her hands, clutching a kunai in either fist.

Kami, she couldn't have been more than twelve years old.

"Namikaze Naruto." When she spoke her voice was soft, deceptively so, but it confirmed his suspicion. "For the sake of my parents, in the name of my lord and master, die here tonight!" So, he'd offed her folks at some point in the past? Was that supposed to make him feel guilty? There had been countless assasins after his life since his heritage had been revealed. He'd no way of knowing of whom the assasin spoke but her words did precious little to move the Namikaze heir. Once he might've felt sorrow, knowing that in killing her parents he'd forced a child to seek his life for retribution. Now he felt only pity. It was either her life or his. And he had no intention of dying anytime soon. Besides, Haku would _kill_ him if he got himself killed first. Pun intended.

"You got a name, kid?" He asked, touching two fingers to his closed eyes, opening them shortly thereafter; dispelling the seal that kept his borrowed kekkei genkai from surfacing. Black tomoe pinnioned her with a gaze and held her fast, twirling violently as she looked on. If he could just put her under genjutsu-

"My name is no business of yours!" the assassin_-looking at her, he could hardly call her such-_bristled visibly at his words. Naruto swore as a kunai whistled past his neck. Figures. She _would_ have some way to block this sharingan, to prevent him from ending this fight without bloodshed.

**Want me to take over?**

Anger rose in him like a great wave, cresting outward, flaring with chakra killer intent. Naruto welcomed the voice and the anger that came; drank it in, let the chakra spread through his body. The fatigue he felt earlier was washed away, replaced by an almost giddy euphoria. Only then did he return his attention inward, toward his tenant.

_'It's been awhile, Kurama.'_ He couldn't quite keep the smile from his face on the outside world._ 'How long _has_ it been, exactly?'_

**Too long.**

_'There a particular reason why you want to take this one?'_

**Boredom, really. **He could almost picture the kitsune's yawn.** You hardly ever let me out anymore.**

_'Fine. Let's give her a good scare.'_

With a small sigh Naruto stepped aside and made room for his darker half.

"You know **what?"** The teenager spat, voice darkening, irises snapping slitted. **"I've had just about enough of your mouth, _wench."_**

"W-What?"

But Naruto wasn't done.

**"You have good timing, though, wench."** The blond grinned, unnervingly, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck. **"I was looking for a way to kill some time, and lo and behold, here you are. So tell me, where are you from? Iwa? Kumo? Or perhaps-**

_"Hiyah!"_

Scarce had he spoken than her hands flicked forward, popping through his heatshield like an oversized bubble. The first locked around his wrist in an iron vice, the second brought the deadly dagger screaming down at his throat. She never had a chance. Years of honed instinct kicked in and he slashed downward with his left hand, the chakra claws having already coalesced in his palm. They sank into the flesh of her stomach without so much as a whisper, spilling hot blood onto the rain-slicked streets of Konoha.

It was a shallow cut; debilitating, but not immediately life threatening. The asassin didn't know that. She cried out in raw terror and clutched at her stomach, expecting her innards to spill out through her fingertips. She was young. Trained, but young, and prone to panic. Which only confirmed his suspicions regarding her point of origin. Only one of the hidden villages had ever used child soldiers. Only one village, would dare to send a child to assasinate the Namikaze heir.

**"Kiri."** Naruto/Kurama announced, and was rewarded by a split second tensing of the eyes. **"Though I must admit, I don't think the Mizukage had a hand in this 'mission' of yours. No," **He shook his head,** "It wasn't her, was it? Probably another one of the rogue factions that wants my head on a platter." **He smiled blackly, a gorgeous streak of pearl white in the dark.** "Give your superiors my regards. And tell them...**

**"Namikaze Naruto is not such an easy mark!"**

His head snapped forward and struck bone, jarring the girl from the world concsiousness and into the land slumber. She fell like a sack of potatoes. He caught her in his arms and held her, keeping her from dashing her head against the stone walkway. He grimaced. He'd lost his concentration during the battle, gotten himself soaking wet. Lovely.

"Namikaze-sama!"

Naruto glanced up, frowning, red chakra fading as a pair of jonin arrived via shushin. _Scowling,_ as he beheld the faint blush dusting either's cheeks. The fools were tipsy, if not drunk outright. Through the revelry at the Hyuuga mansion was indeed worthy of the village's full attention, for a jonin to be swept up in it, to lose himself in drink, did not bode well.

"M-My lord." One of them gestured haplessly at the blood in the street, at the girl in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Naruto glanced down at the prone form of the girl. She'd live, and that, was not a mercy. Once Ibiki got his hands on her, she'd pray for a swift death. "Take her." He handed her off, to the nearest of the two and stepped past them, only to pause. "Oh, and clean yourselves up before I report your drunkeness to the Hokage." Both guards blanched at the threat, but whatever else they might've said was lost in the rain as that heat-shield snapped into place once more, drying his clothes and skin. He continued onward, cursing himself with every step.

He still had that blasted party to attend.

* * *

"Would you care for a dance, my lady?"

Shion sighed and pushed a hand through her hair, needlessly fiddling with the comb one of her attendants had affixed to the side of her head. Clad in a creme-colored kimono befitting one of her stature, her violet eyes shone like jewels as she turned to regard the one who had spoken. It was a boy of the Inuzuka clan, easily distinguished by his facial markings. He was the third suitor to approach her tonight and quite frankly, she was beginning to tire of the whole affair.

"Kiba, was it?" the priestess forced a polite smile and curtsied, as was custom. "Thank you for the invitation, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. " To his credit the boy took rejection well, grimacing only slightly as he was turned away. It was only when his back was turned, when she was certain his attention was focused elsewhere, that she allowed her smile to slip into a scowl of disgust.

Shion hated parties.

_Hated_ them.

She loathed the absurdity of it; the need to needlessly inebriate yourself, to mingle amongst strangers and make small talk while combating your own intoxication. What was the point? To make a fool of ones self? Were that the case, the clans and clan leaders were doing a fine job of getting themselves smashed. Scattered amongst the numerous Hyuuga she spied members of many other clans: Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Haruno and Aburame, she'd even seen the last Uchiha lingering by the door, clearly uncomfortable with the close press of bodies surrounding him. Shion smiled to herself. At least _she wasn't the only one suffering tonight._

"My lady," Abruptly, a fourth suitor's voice whispered in her ear. "Would you-

Decorum slipping, she glared pale daggers at him.

"No,_ I_ _would not."_

Abashed, the would-be suitor retreated into the throng of bodies. Shion seethed as she watched him flee. Pompous fools! Couldn't they see she wanted nothing to do with them! She didn't even want to be here! Were it not for the need to preserve diplomatic relations, she wouldn't have come here at all! Juxtaposed to the continued harassment, her gaze drifted across the dance floor toward the Uchiha. He caught her gaze and blinked in surprise, his permanent scowl lessening into a small frown. Oh? Perhaps he wasn't the cold stiff everyone made him out to be.

_'Anything's better than standing here.'_

She was just about to consider approaching the Uchiha when the door flung itself open. The room fell into a hushed silence; because all eyes turned toward the newest arrival. Cold, calculating blue eyes swept the room and its vaulted ceilings; taking in guests and revelers alike, assesing potential threats. His clothes were damp, only slightly so, as if they'd been recently flash-dried. Despite inherent revulsion for all things gaudy, Shion looked back with wide eyes, her mouth open in a round O.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever as, one by one, the clans seemed to realize that the guest of honor was here; that he was, in fact, late to his own party. Then someone raised a glass and hollered a toast to the Namikaze, and the continued prosperity of Konoha. A chorus of 'aye' answered him and just like that the revelry began anew, the disruption forgotten. Shion had never taken her eyes off the Namikaze so she alone saw his shoulders sag in relief, as though a great burden had been lifted from him.

And then he was amongst them chatting amicably with his peers laughing with his fellow shinobi; verbally pirouetting and riposteing his way across the room. He shook hands, nodded politely, smiled amicably when the head of the Hyuuga Clan personally thanked him for saving his eldest daughter from certain death. The smile never quite reached his eyes though, those jaded orbs of bright blue, almost as if he himself were struggling to make it through all of this without losing his mind.

The Hyuuga girl followed him, striking up a tentative conversation as the blond steadily made his way across the room. _To her._ Almost before Shion realized it, he was mere feet from her, standing before her, in all that ridiculous finery. He was discussing something with the Hyuuga girl, and as she looked on, his eyes flashed with fire. Then he was leaning forward, whispering something, a _soft_ sort of something, causing the Hyuuga to stiffen, eyes round with shock, her face burning. She managed a stuttering nod and went back the way she came.

The Namikaze watched her go, shaking his head.

"I take it you saw that little debacle?"

Shion squeaked_-how unladylike!-_such was her surprise.

Namikaze Naruto stood beside her, his clone dispersing soundlessly. Even before she spoke, Shion cursed herself for her stutter.

"I-I'm afraid so, lord Namikaze."

His expression twisted in mock-pain.

"Please, just Naruto will do."

Shion permitted herself a small smile.

"Very well...Naruto-san."

He surprised her then, by smiling back.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Shion-chan." He kissed her hand, lips lingering a tad too long. "Words do you your beauty no justice." Shion sputtered in alarm, her earlier disdain momentarily forgotten. So informal he was! So...charming. Cheeks flaming, she struggled to compose herself, but to no avail. She'd heard that the Namikaze heir was a flatterer but she'd never imagined him to be so disarming. So much unlike those stiff fools who'd sought to approach her earlier at the gala.

"Say...you wanna get out of here?" he asked abruptly.

She took one look around; at the party, the people, the feigned laughter, endless politicking and power plays taking place. This was not her. Not this pompous gathering of fatalistc jockeying to cur the Namikaze's favor so that they might elevate themselves and their clans, push their status one rung higher up the social hierarchy. And she was actually considering such a decision? Shaking her head, she took the Namikaze's offer hand in hand, and allowed herself to be led out the back entrance.

_"I'd very much like that, Naruto-san."_

**A/N: Alright, I lied. No lemon with Shion or Haku this chappy. You'll have to wait until the next one. Sorry if its short my friends! Wanted to prove that I haven't given up on this fic. I'm officially back and most (if not all) of my stories again! One can only wonder what Naruto and Hinata discussed...care to guess? I'll reveal it in the next chappy! And NO the pairing with Hinata is not quite definite yet, nor is it decided! I'm waiting on you guys/gals to help me decide that as I've got plenty of Naruxhina stories already!**

**Next chapter gets juicy! Look forward to it, ya know!**

**R&R! =D**


	4. Friends with Benefits

** A/N: Ohmygoshhi. Remember me? I know a lot of you probably hate me now for taking so long to update this. My muse does what it wants, when it wants, unfortunately. Quite a few things have changed in canon since the last update, and surprisingly, they work in my favor, all save ONE of them. Da hell is Kishimoto thinking?! OBITO?! Seriously! Like we didn't see _that_ coming more than a mile away?! I didn't much care about Tobi's identity myself until Kishi pulled that on us. Aaaaargh! I don't know what to think anymore?! Is Obi, justified in his ideals just because we know who who his is now?! I suppose we'll finally find out how/why Rin died in the coming chapters... TT_TT Doesn't mean I won't update, though! Aaaaaand, with that being said, let us continue...**

**...onto the next chapter of Conqueror of Nations!**

_"Don't end what you're not willing to start."_

_~Shion._

**Friends with Benefits**

The Priestess of Demon Country couldn't quite help herself as the Namikaze heir led her into his garden. She smiled. He held her hand loosely, yet firmly, calloused fingerstips gliding over the smooth ridges of her palm as he guided her along, wending a weaving path through the hanging canopies and potted plants. Shion found herself colored impressed. It was hard to believe that he, such an accomplished killer_-an accomplished flirt for that matter-_had such a green thumb. Let alone accept the fact that he had such an ostentatious mansion all to himself.

And yet she felt ill at ease.

He'd been nothing but kind to her. So why? Why then, did she feel this invisible knot of terror tightening in her chest? She had nothing to fear from him. Surely. It made no sense she told herself, as the guards lowered their pikes to allow them entry. The Namikaze estate was the most well-guarded property in all Konoha. Surely they'd be safe here.

_Surely. _

The rain had long since passed during the gala, light of the full moon shining down upon them. Storm clouds still threatening on the horizon, but they were a far and away distant threat in her mind. Distant, along with this thought: Where was he taking her? Make no mistake, she was grateful to be away from the mindless politicking and endless suitors, but the young priestess couldn't quite contain the flicker of dread she felt as she walked along the stone path beneath the sakura trees. She'd never been alone with a boy before; let alone one like Namikaze Naruto.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

Naruto's only response was to smile.

Smile, as he led her along the flowered path composing the length of the Namikaze estate. To think an entire clan once resided within these hallowed halls. His clan. What wonders had taken place here? What jutsu had been mastered on these grounds? Uncharacteristc curiousity swelled within Shion. Any trace of temptation she might've felt at bringing up the past quelled however when she saw the Namikaze's expression. It was one of quiet stoicism, but beneath lurked a sinister, smoldering anger. Sorrow. She soon realized why.

"We're here."

Naruto stopped short suddenly, forcing Shion, to do the same. They stood before a grassy knoll at the back of the Namikaze estate. Before them lay two grave markers, once inscribed with the seal of the Uzumaki clan and the other that of the Namikaze. Each bore a name. Uzumaki Kushina on the left. Namikaze Minato, at the right. It didn't take Shion long to put two and two together. These were the graves of Naruto's parents. His family. A family that, if rumors were to be believed, had been torn from him the day he was born. The day he had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed into his stomach. And he was sharing this sight. Here. With her. Suddenly at a loss for words, Shion could only gawp at the grave sight; the final resting place of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife.

"Naruto-san...I...I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say." His response was simple. Plain, at the very best. "I honor them by living on. By restoring their clans." Incredulity filled Shion's features, her eyes bulging at his words. So that was it, then. He'd not brought her here to esacape the earnest brown-nosing of the clans. There would be no discussion of their opinions of one another. There would be no romantic interlude. He'd brought her here for a far more sinister purpose than idle conversation. She drew back from him in revulsion, fingers slipping from his hand, body, quivering with rage.

"Is that why you've brought me here?" Her tone sharpened with accusation. "To restore your clan?"

Naruto gave her an odd look.

"Do you truly think so little of me, Shion?"

His answer was so soft it almost startled her.

"W-What?"

"I won't force such a fate on you." He continued. "This," he gestured at the mansion, at the gardens, at everything, all that he owned. "All of this, it isn't me. Beyond all this I'm just an average shinobi." His tone turned bitter half a heartbeat later. "What possible use could I have for all this?" He gestured at the backdrop anew, scoffing. "I thought you'd enjoy some peace and quiet, maybe some sake, that's all. But if you I brought you here just to bring you to my bed, well...you're sorely mistaken."

He turned his back to her.

"It was nice getting to know you, Shion-chan."

"W-Wait!" She reached out for him, her hands locking around his wrist.

He glanced over his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow at her. She squirmed uncomfortably beneath his icy gaze.

"I wouldn't mind some sake...

"If this is out of pity-

"It's not!" She blurted. "Please. I really do enjoy your company, its just-

She blinked as a raindrop struck her on the nose.

"Shall we go inside?"

* * *

_(Several saucers later)_

Several sake saucers later, Shion was beginning to regret her decision.

The slight buzz she'd felt at the first sip was long since gone, replaced by a thick fog. Her thoughts were become increasingly muddled, her body already adled. The room rocked like a boat on storm-tossed waters, and she could feel the shoulder of her gown sliding of her left shoulder and the thought of bedding the Namikaze was becoming more and more likeable with each slip. A small part of Shion_-an increasingly small part-_urged her to stop this foolishness at once and return to quarters the Hokage had offered her and her clan. This behavior was not befitting of a priestess, nor was the topic.

...and that's why I'll never wear green again." Naruto finished regaling her with the tale of the ill-fated day he'd decided to join Lee and Guy in one of their "youthful" sparring sessions.

"I think you'd look good in green." Shion found herself blurting. "Actually, I think you'd good in just about anything, really so long as its not...not..." And here Shion did snicker, "Orange!" She couldn't believe he'd once worn blue and the obscenely bright mandarin colors in his youth! That was just, like, _asking_ to be killed! She snorted into her palm, another un-ladylike gesture. "Orange! Ha! Oh, I'm sorry, but I...just...can't...stop...its too funny!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"That's what I get for telling you about my favorite color!"

Shion started laughing all over again.

They'd started with a few sips, just something to get the conversation flowing. When the servants brought in food and drink, they'd left both untouched, favoring instead the lone bottle_-having been replaced more often than she cared to count-_and the tales of their exploits as children. She couldn't believe some of the pranks he'd pulled when he was younger. Defacing the stone faces?! How scandalous! She leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment in an effort to stabilize herself as she raised her saucrer.

"It's a good thing you're cute." He mumbled, preparing to pour.

_"What?"_

"Nothing!"

"I heard that!" A goofy grin_-one she'd never have worn were she sober-_blossomed across the priestess's face. "You think I'm cute! You liiiiiike me!"

"I do not!" Naruto argued, lowering the quivering bottle toward the saucer. "And stop rolling your tongue!"

She giggled, nestling against her arm withing his as he tried to pour her sake. They'd spoken of all sorts of things. Her mother's death, the sealing of Moryu, a great many things, embittered conversations giving way to raucous laughter as the night wore on. Even her visions, were not left untouched. When told of the matter in which she foresaw the deaths of others, he'd simply remarked: "Well, that sucks". It had led to a long and all too boring discussion of life and death, which eventually lead to the death of his parents, and the pranking he'd undertook in an desperate bid to garner attention. Shion was almost grateful, not just for the sake, but for someone to speak with. She'd have become a right and proper bitch if she never spoke to anyone about these things.

Nor was Namikaze Naruto immune to the debilitating effects of the sake. A slight flush adjourned those whiskered cheeks, mirroring Shions own rosy red flush. He slipped suddenly as he moved to fill her saucer with a second round, losing some of the sickly sweet booze towards the floor. She was about to laugh at him, but the blond flicked the fingers of his hands before the words could leave her lips. The liquid froze. It didn't nearly so much as turn to ice as it did freeze; hanging just above the rice paper floor on an invisible leash. Shion balked at the sight of it, pale eyes bulging as she struggled to comprehend the trick.

"How did you do that?" She demanded to know.

"Danzou-sama once told me my mother had an unnatural level of talent when it came to water jutsu." Naruto answered her, a moment of sobriety surfacing in the seriousness of his tone. "As her son, I happen to share that same talent." He waved his fingers and the alchohol obeyed, becoming supple and compliant against his will. "Now..." He smiled smugly. A flick of his fingers and the sake obeyed. "Open up." He bid Shion open her mouth and the priestess reluctantly acqueisced; a trickle of unease worming through her own intoxication as the sake neared her visage. But Naruto meant no harm. He merely levitated the liquid into her mouth. Shion closed her lips and forcedit down; forced herself to swallow, wincing now as the burning liquid scalded her throat and warmed her belly. Her flush deepened.

"Ah!" She hiccuped softly. "Good stuff!" Oh dear. She was completely plasted, wasn't she? Idly, she wondered which would come first. Would she bed him first, or pass out on the floor? She found the likelihood of either incredibly unlikely. Instead of raising her saucer to be filled, she decided to be coy. She opened her mouth. Naruto took the hint and drew sake from the bottle with a flick of the wrist. Shion braced herself, prepared too quickly for the sake to enter her mouth. Instead she ended up spitting it all over her shawl and soaking hersef. Her cheeks brightened in dismay at his laughter, her sexual frustration piquing beneath the soft tone of his own amusement. Perhaps it was the sake. Perhaps she misjudged him. Perhaps she'd secretly wanted to jump his bones the moment she'd laid eyes on him. Whatever it was _whatever it had been_, it no longer mattered in the wake of her sudden resolution. Shion couldn't take it anymore!

_Frustrate me, will you? Well, two can play that game..._

"Oh." She pouted, shaking the soaked garment free, and aside. "I guess I can't wear this anymore." Still smiling, she let her thumb catch the strap of her gown as it passed, exposing an inviting shoulder. "Or this." She flung it aside in a sudden bout of boldness, exposing the black lace of her bra. "Oh, darn it." She feigned annoyance. "This is soaking wet, too!" Victory belonged to her as the last Namikaze finally sqwuaked in surprise, alarmed by this sudden change in behaviour.

To his credit, in his inoxicated state, it took Naruto a moment to realize what she was doing, as her other hand 'accidentally' brushed against his chest. _Accidentally _toyed with the hem of his hakama while her bosom _accidentally _pressed against him. She watched as the realization dawned in his glazed eyes, his surprise snapping them into scarlet. Something about the sight of them made her warm. And it wasn't just the alchohol.

"Shion," A touch of wariness wormed its way into his words as she rubbed herself against his groin. "What're you-

"What am I doing?"

Shion took the bottle from the table and drained it of its liquid courage in a single gulp. The subsuquent surge of sake nearly knocked her back on her heels, but she held her ground and gazed up at him from under her long lashes as she scooted forward.

"Something I should've done the moment we met."

_"Wha?"_

"Oh, just kiss me you fool!"

He did.

His lips were light as a feather's touch against hers Shy. Tentative. Shion didn't want shy or tentative. Her tongue probed past his lips, seeking entry. He granted it. Her hands skittered through his hair as she tasted his mouth. No surprise. He tasted like sake, as doubtless did she. She wanted more. His hands tightened against her waist as hers dipped lower, ripping away that garrsh kimono and hakam. Rough, callused fingers danced across her bare back as they stripped away her sake-soaked gown, pulling her up with him. She leapt at him, her legs clampling like a vice round his waiist, refusing to be pried from him even as they staggered into the bedroom.

He flung her off him and onto the bed; the sheer strength of the act startling even her. She didn't have the chance to protest; because he was upon her again, and their garments were falling to the wayside in a veritabl avalanced of clothing. They remained as such for a moment longer, gently probing, holding tight to one another. Then Naruto broke away.

He stripped off the last of his undergarments and stood naked.

_Kami help me,_ she thought, trying not to show her appreciation of the muscular curves of his thighs and buttocks. Why does his body excite me so?_ I feel like a silly little girl lusting after the local hero._

Maybe he was the hero at that. There was none of the Uchiha's arrogance in his eyes. None of the belief that he was entitled to all this; that he deserved the fame, the glory, the prosperity. She had been told with open admiration all the details of his exploits at the gala. Already an Anbu at such a young age, countless missions under his belt, and humble as a beggar asking for alms. She'd refused to believe such things of course. Until now. Now, as she gazed upon him in all her glory, as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks, words escaped Shion.

She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her, opening her mouth to his probing tongue.

* * *

As Shion lay in his arms afterward and Naruto drowsily nuzzled her breast, he seemed in no hurry to leave. They were still slightly intoxicated, the both of them, so she didn't pay any mind to the slight slur of his words when finally spoke to her.

"Why d'you need an heir so badly?" he asked. "From me, I mean."

Shion grimaced at the mention of offspring. She wasn't exactly ready to bear children_-she was much too young yet-_but she wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of spending another night with the Namikaze heir. But she owed him for all the pleasure he'd given her.

"Makes sense, I s'ppose." he smiled and hugged her tight. "I have a surpise for you tomorrow."

"What's that?" she asked, and wondered what he would think of the thudding of her heart.

Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Breakfast in bed." He said and idly traced a finger over her breasts from one nipple to the other. Shion couldn't quite stifle a shiver. Couldn't bear to look at him, his smile shining at her like sunshine. _How?_ How was it even possible for her to want him again, already so soon? He laid his head on her naked shoulder and the trickle of want between her legs, erupted into a sudden flood of _need._ Shion reached for him, turning his face in her hands, forcing him to face her, look her in the eyes

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"I...well, I want you."

He quirked a brow.

"Again?"

The priestess flushed from head to toe.

"Yes, again!" Shamefaced by her own behavior, she turned aside. "Are you going to make me beg?"

"No!" He insisted. Then, more softly, his lips reaching hers, "No. You only had to ask...

Shion had the feeling she'd be asking many more times in the near future.

_Many more times._

**A/N: *Blushes intensely* Hope you enjoyed it! This scene was especially hard to write, as I'm not usually the best with steamy scenes. My cheeks are still burning! But Shion is now part of the harem! I know this chapter is extremely short, but hey, I did promise you a lemon, didn't I? And a lemon you have! Alright I'm off to work now! I look forward to reading your wonderful reviews and opinions when I get back tonight at midnight! So, until then, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...REVIEW, WOULD YOU KINDLY?**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
